


Whose teacher?

by Byedletre



Series: My light, my heart [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Jealousy, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), i’m half tempted to tag this as ‘Possessive Behavior’ lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/pseuds/Byedletre
Summary: She stops in place, her brow threatening to furrow. She shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but…Edelgard overhears a snippet of a conversation.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: My light, my heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Whose teacher?

Edelgard is walking past the closed doors of the Golden Deer classroom when she hears it.

“…and the formation moves like this.”

“Ah, now I see! All thanks to you, _my teacher.”_

She stops in place, her brow threatening to furrow. She shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but… 

_What_ does Claude think he’s doing, calling _her_ teacher that?

“What’s, uh… What's wrong, Teach?”

“You can’t call me that.”

Edelgard’s eyes widen. Surely not…?

“Why not?”

“You’re not Edelgard. Only she’s allowed to.”

Warmth floods throughout Edelgard’s chest. She starts walking again, softly smiling to herself, and only just catching Claude’s hesitant chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Claude’s chuckle was ‘knowing’ more so than ‘hesitant’ but Edelgard heard what she wanted to hear.
> 
> thanks for reading. i always love reading and responding to comments, so if you want to say anything, please feel free.
> 
> my sincerest thanks go out to unmoo, for reading this ahead of time for me and for giving me some confidence in uploading it. you should go check out [her fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmootivated) too, she uploaded a new one yesterday, and it is excellent!!
> 
> and i hope that you have a wonderful day!! also, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/byedletre), in case you want to yell at me.


End file.
